Psikotes
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Frustasi tak mendapatkan model untuk menggambar, Levi memperhatikan sang penjaga yang menjilat bibirnya yang kering. /Riren / M jaga-jaga


**Psikotes**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Psikotes © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Modern!AU | Typos | OOC | Yaoi | dan lainnya.**

**Rate: M (jaga-jaga)**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

"Silahkan gambarkan pohon dikotil—seperti pohon apel atau mangga—dan juga manusia utuh, waktunya 15 menit…" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat meminta kepada murid-murid yang langsung mengeluh begitu mendengar hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

Saat ini mereka sedang menjalani tes psikotes sebagai syarat pemilihan jurusan yang akan mereka dapatkan di SMA. Para murid tentu saja mengeluh, mereka baru saja digerojoki dengan tes yang mengandung angka serta bahasa di dalamnya serta dengan jumlah soal yang membuat geleng-geleng kepala.

Pusing tujuh keliling disuruh gambar. Tanpa ada istirahat lagi.

Mungkin bagi orang yang suka menggambar itu adalah masalah kecil. Karena mereka bisa menggambar. Sedangkan yang hanya punya bakat sedikit akan menggambar atau sama sekali tak bisa, hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan mengeluh.

Eren—sang penjaga tes—tersenyum minta maaf kepada murid-murid yang tampak tersiksa. Ah, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan murid-murid itu, karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tes ini. Eren tak bisa membantu banyak. Ia hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan duduk manis mengawasi jalannya tes.

Mengesampingkan Eren yang sekarang sedang mengawasi. Salah satu murid dengan surai hitam sedang terdiam dan memandangi kertas putih berukuran A4 di depannya. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa ia tak bisa menggambar, kalian salah besar.

Levi—sang surai hitam—dikenal sebagai murid teladan serba bisa. Tak ada pelajaran yang tak dikuasainya. Tapi yang paling ia senangi adalah menggambar, walaupun ia lebih memilih melukis di atas lainnya.

Setelah memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan ia gambar. Levi mulai mengambil pensilnya dan menggoreskannya namanya dipojok kanan atas. Setelah menulis data dirinya, ia mulai menggambar pohon yang sedang ia bayangkan. Lama kelamaan gambar pohon mulai tercipta dan selesai. Ia memandang hasil pohonnya dan menambahkan sedikit tambahan di sana-sini sebelum selesai seutuhnya.

Kemudian ia membalik kertasnya, kali ini diminta untuk menggambar manusia utuh. Hmn, ia cukup sering menggambar objek hidup seperti manusia. Tapi ia masih sedikit kesulitan jika harus menggambar ekspresi objek manusia yang ia gambar.

Frustasi tak mendapat ide. Levi melemparkan pandangannya kepada sang penjaga tes yang sedang duduk tenang di tempatnya. Levi menatap rambut cokelat yang terlihat lembut dan halus itu. Ia jadi ingin menyentuh rambut itu. Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan baunya? Ia pastikan harum karena pemuda itu terlihat merawat dirinya dengan baik.

Kemudian manik _emerald_ yang berbinar terang itu terlihat seperti hutan belantaran. Penuh misteri tetapi sangat indah yang membuat orang yang melintas akan terjerat di dalamnya dan tak bisa keluar lagi.

Sang penjaga tes menjilat bibirnya ketika bibirnya terasa kering. Levi menelan ludah melihat gerakan lidah yang sensual itu. Bibirnya merah seperti cherry dan lidahnya tampak sangat menggiurkan untuk diajak _bermain_.

Pandangan Levi mulai turun, dan kali ini matanya terhenti pada leher jenjang itu. Levi jadi bernafsu untuk meninggalkan jejak gigitan dan ciuman di leher indah itu. Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan jejak berbekas pada leher bersih itu. Ingin _mengotori_ yang _bersih_ itu.

Dada penjaga tes yang naik turun perlahan menyita perhatian Levi. Levi mulai membayangkan apa yang ada di balik kemeja putih itu. Dua buah tonjolan pink yang terlihat menggoda pasti ada di balik sana. Memanggilnya untuk diberi jilatan dan gigitan yang akan membuat tubuh langsing itu menggeliat kenikmatan.

Levi menurunkan pandangannya, kemudian menggerutu pelan ketika menyadari bahwa setengah tubuh sang penjaga tertutupi oleh meja guru.

Sang penjaga kelihatannya mendengar gerutuannya dan menatapnya dari jauh. Ia balas menatap tajam mata _emerald_ penjaga itu. Mereka saling tatap lama sebelum wajah sang penjaga berubah merah merona, dan menerbitkan seringai dari Levi yang menyadari bahwa wajah sang penjaga ketika memerah tak buruk.

'_Not bad_," batinnya.

Eren sendiri yang melihat seringai yang dilemparkan Levi semakin memerah. Tak tahan akan rasa panas pada wajahnya, Eren membuang mukanya. Dan menerbitkan tawa kecil dari sang lawan tatap mata.

Ah, Levi yakin bahwa ia kali ini bisa menggambar _ekspresi_ dengan benar.

* * *

Eren bersenandung pelan ketika tugas menjaganya telah selesai. Ia dengan cekatan mulai menata rapi kertas-kertas tes yang telah diisi. Kemudian tumpukan kertas yang penuh dengan gambar menyita perhatiannya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan murid berambut hitam yang tadi bertatapan dengannya. Ia kembali memerah ketika mengingat seringai pemuda itu yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia mulai mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan mencari gambar pemuda itu. _Kalau tak salah namanya Levi_, batin Eren ketika mengingat nama murid yang sempat ia lihat saat mengawasi.

Ia tersenyum senang saat menemukan nama Levi di tumpukan kertas itu. Ia menarik kertas itu dari tumpukan kertas lain dan menaruh di atas.

Eren terkagum ketika melihat gambar pohon buatan Levi. Sangat indah dan terlihat realistis. Eren tak meragukan bakat Levi yang hebat ini. Setelah puas mengagumi gambar pohon milik Levi, Eren membalik halamannya dan wajahnya langsung dirambati darah yang naik ke atas.

Levi menggambar manusia utuh dengan Eren sebagai modelnya.

Eren tidak masalah ia dijadikan model. Hanya saja, posenya tidak begini juga.

Eren tengah berbaring di kasur yang berantakan sebagai latar. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan pasrah penuh dengan peluh. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutupi kabut nafsu itu. Mulutnya terbuka tampak menunggu _sesuatu_ dimasukkan ke dalam sana, tak lupa air liur yang mengalir keluar dari sana.

Tubuhnya telanjang bulat tanpa ada sehelaipun yang menutupi tubuh langsing penuh peluh dan gigitan di sana-sini. Gigitan paling banyak terdapat pada leher dan pundaknya. Tonjolan pada dadanya pun tampak menegang dan tampak membutuhkan atensi; baik gosokan, cubitan, jilatan, maupun gigitan.

Turun kebawah, kaki Eren tampak menekuk hingga ke dadanya, menunjukkan apa yang berada di antara kakinya. Menegang dengan cairan yang mengalir dari ujungnya bagaikan lelehan es krim yang sedap untuk dijilat. Lubang kecil di bawah sana tampak mengerut menandakan bahwa ia tak pernah dimasuki dan membutuhkan penetrasi. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam sana pasti akan merasakan nikmat luar biasa, dihimpit dinding virgin yang masih sempit dan hangat.

Eren segera membalik gambar yang berada di tangannya. Napasnya memburu dengan sendiri dan keringat telah membanjiri dahinya sejak tadi.

_Ini gila_, batinnya.

Ia, Eren Jaeger, baru saja dijadikan model gambar paling sensual yang pernah ia lihat.

**END**

**A/n:**

Maafkan saya yang bikin rate M saat puasa. Tapi saya publisnya waktu malam jadi boleh dong... /diinjek

Kalau kalian mengharapkan lemon saya gak akan mengabulkannya. Saya gak bisa bikin lemon. Ini saja saya tak tahu masuk mana. Lime kah? Atau rate M karena unsur sensualnya?

Dan ini pertama kalinya saya jelasin agak detail.

Oh ya, kalau kalian penasaran gimana hasil psikotes Levi, jangan tanya saya. Karena saya sendiri juga tidak tahu, kalau gambar kayak diatas juga bisa diterima atau tidak.

Oke sekian saja.

Review please?


End file.
